Attack of the Bobble Heads
by Actual Reality
Summary: You think bobble heads are safe... but their not...
1. STOP BOTHERING ME!

Attack Of the bobble heads  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing, no sue  
  
Summery: Buffy want dawn to get out of her hair so she tells her to go state collecting thingies. Dawn decides to start collecting Bobble heads. But she gets one that has a mind of its own.  
  
Author: Baileyroks while short round (little sis Erin) tells the story.  
  
Setting late 5th season; Magick box  
  
" Dawn leave me alone!" Buffy yelled while she was researching on the thing that attacked her the night before.  
  
"oooooooo whats this?" CRASH "oops wasn't ME!"  
  
"Dawn, what did I tell you about touching things in here? DON'T!" Buffy was getting very frustrated with her little sister at the moment. She couldn't keep her hands off the merchendice. Anya was going to kill her...  
  
"What was that??????" Anya called from the backroom.  
  
"nothing Anya!" Dawn lied sweetly. "I heard a crash and now you are telling me nothing happened?" Anya reached down and picked up the crystal ball that was shattered " Those are 12.99!"  
  
"Anya, its ok, I am sure Dawn didn't mean to" Giles said over his book, "Im sure it was an accedent"  
  
Once Buffy and Dawn got home Buffy started ranting again  
  
"Dawn what did I tell you? Anya nearly chewed your head off back there and now you have t come up with the money to pay for that and DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING MOM FOR IT!"  
  
"ask me for what?" Joyce said from the kitchen  
  
" I need 13 dollars to pay Anya back for accedently braking a crystal ball that was in the way of me when I was carring 12 books for giles over to the table so he and Willow could finish the research that Buffy wont let me do."  
  
"well if it was in your way..."  
  
"MOM! It was NOT in her way! She was walking around touching everythinh in the shop!" Buffy complained " I was not touching EVERYTHING!" Dawn whinned  
  
Joyce gives her the money to pay for it. "Buffy Im sure it was an accedent!"  
  
"AUGGG!" Buffy said as Dawn stuck her tounge at her. "Dawn, upstairs, NOW!"  
  
once they got upstairs Buffy sat on her bed and stared at her little sister." Dawnie, why are you so annoying? All of this wouldn't have happened if you just didn't tag along so much!"  
  
"fine miss. Prefect what else will I do?"  
  
"start a collection, do anything, as long as it dosent include anything dangerous or magick or me!"  
  
"fine I am going to start collection something cooler then dumb swords or stake... Im going to collect Bobble heads!"  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!!!!  
  
Ok please leave reviews so I will continue....  
  
R/R if all goes as planned this story should be pretty interesting... 


	2. Looking around

Chapter 2: The start of the collection  
  
Setting- late season 5 (so Tara is still alive)  
  
So here it goes...  
  
"Where the heck do you find bobble heads?" Dawn was pondering as she walked down the street near the Magick Box.  
  
While Dawn was wondering she didn't notice Tara walking up behind her. "Looking for a way to keep yourself busy? Bobble heads? Interesting hobby."  
  
Dawn looked down at the bobble head of speed racer she had in her arms.  
  
"O hey Tara! Yah I am. Where's Willow?"  
  
"Oh she's at the Magick Box with your sister trying to find out about some demon, just the normal every day stuff... when you live in Sunnydale..."  
  
"O cool, hey Tara wants to help me look for a bobble head?  
  
That sounded like fun to Tara. "Sure dawny, I mean what else am I gonna do?"  
  
"Yay" Dawn was getting excited at the fact that she had one of her favorite people to come with her on her voyage, "lets try that shop" she said as she pointed to a weird looking pawn shop.  
  
"Ok lets try it." Tara said not exactly sure she should be taking Buffy's little sister into a shop with the reputation this one had.  
  
Tara didn't notice she had stood still the entire time she was thinking this.  
  
"Tara? Whats wrong, come on lets go!"  
  
After Dawn said that she walked up to the window and looked in.  
  
"Its kinda dark and hey, IM getting the chills now... COOL! Lets go!!!!"  
  
And with that she walked in. ___________________------------_________________------------- ________________  
  
Willow was sitting at the magick box, bored to death. She had already copied over her noted from this morning's class, just to make them nicer. Tara is going to say I am quirky again. "uh Willow? Did you take notes in class today?" Buffy asked Willow. Her old reliable.  
  
"o the one you just happened to forget to go to?"  
  
"yah, you cant really read them though"  
  
"Sure you wrote sloppy and now I own England."  
  
"I did just look at them!" She handed Buff her notes.  
  
"you call these SLOPPY!?!" Buffy almost yelled at the perfect handwriting of Willow's.  
  
"yah"  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do with you Willow."  
  
"uh, Buff, Where is Dawny?"  
  
"you didn't hear? Shes starting a new hobby. Shes collecting bobble heads."  
  
"bobble heads? I cant wait to see this"  
  
"well, wheres Tara?"  
  
"she dosent like research too much and I think she needed some air, you Know what, I betcha she chaught up with Dawn."  
  
"Probably, well, I hope so, you know Dawns not suppost to go out on her own"  
  
"yah Buff Tara is probably helping her and keeping her close by here."  
  
"Hey Tara! Look at this, Shiny!!!" Dawn called to Tara from across the shop. This Place look so much smaller from out side once you got in it, it seamed like there was no end to anything it just went on forever.  
  
"Hey Dawny, I found what your looking for!" Tara called from clear across the room.  
  
Dawn walked over to her to look at the bobble heads she found. There was only a few of them.  
  
"Hey Tara, I know which one Im going to get!" She reached over and grabbed a Dracula bobble head. "COOL!"  
  
Due to the lack of reviews, I am going to streach out the next two chapters.  
  
Review thanks:  
  
Wolf Maid And Firetail1 


	3. HARMONY!

Chapter 3  
  
Holds up a little sign PLEASE FEED THE AUTHOR!  
  
Please people I need some feedback here or I don't know to continue the story.  
  
And now bumb bum ba dum CHAPTER 3  
  
"Hey Tara, I know which one I'm going to get!" She reached over and grabbed a Dracula bobble head. "COOL!"  
  
"Hey Dawny, I thought you didn't want to get anything that reminds you of your sister." Tara said as Dawn was picking out the Bobble Head.  
  
"I never said that, but anyway, this doesn't remind be of HER, it reminds me of the one vamp she didn't kill all the way. Well Him and well, Spike. Do they make Spike Bobble Heads?"  
  
"uhhh. I don't think so."  
  
"Why not Spike is SO much cooler then Dracula!"  
  
"Ummm. Lets just get this one and get out of this weird store ok?"  
  
As they were walking up to the counter Dawn started to get a little scared. They got up to the desk and just as a man came up from behind it Dawn closed her eyes.  
  
"Uh Tara, is the man scary?" Dawn whispered to Tara.  
  
"No Dawny and its not a man either."  
  
"Who are you calling a man?"  
  
"HARMONY!?!" Dawn yelled, shocked beyond belief.  
  
"Well yah okay. I needed some money. What's wrong with working here anyway? It calls for absolutely no talents"  
  
"Because you have none" Dawn snickered  
  
"Watch it missy" Harm threatened  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I will eat you"  
  
"umm Harmony I don't think you should be threatening Buffy's little sister" Tara concluded.  
  
"o yah right well I have done it before"  
  
As Harmony said that Dawn stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Just ring us up or I will throw you outside!"  
  
"fine fine. $12.34 now."  
  
As they were walking out Dawn noticed the three Old Navy's they passed.  
  
"Tara isn't it weird how in Sunnydale, we have a huge Air Port, three Old Navy's and only one Starbucks, and still unless you are meaning to come here, no one knows where it is?"  
  
"yah I was thinking that too."  
  
"weird" 


	4. You are such a brat

Attack of the bobble heads-chapter 4  
  
So long... no post  
  
So I am writing  
  
"so what did you get at the store?" Willow wondered as Dawn and Tara came in the door.  
  
"I got my first bobble head! Lookie, its Dracula!"  
  
"Cool Dawnie! That's awesome!"  
  
"Guess who else we saw"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Harmony"  
  
"Harmony"  
  
"Yah she works there! The store is really weird. You know how small and shabby the place looks on the outside?"  
  
"yah"  
  
"its HUGE inside! The place is so awesome! They have so much stuff!"  
  
"you didn't figure it out?"  
  
"Figure what out Will?" Tara wondered.  
  
"that place has a whole lot of dark magick all around the place, that's why we said you should go with here Tara."  
  
"oh"  
  
At that time Buffy came upstairs. She was waithing for Dawn to come over and rant about what she had gotten from the store. To her surprise, Dawn didn't even notice she was there...  
  
'good' she thought 'she doesn't even notice me. Maybe she is over the whole 'bothering Buffy' thing'  
  
"O hi Buffy" Tara said, pulling Buffy from her thoughts.  
  
"Hi" She said back. "So Dawn, what did you get?"  
  
"Not much"  
  
"But something right?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"what?"  
  
"do you really want to know?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"NOT TELLING!"  
  
"uhh you are SUCH a BRAT!"  
  
"WILLLLLLLOOOOWWWWWWW SHES BEING MEAN AGAIN!"  
  
"Would you two quit it? And Dawn, you don't need to yell... I was standing right here"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Buffy,Dawnie, do you need to yell?" Xander asked as he came in the door. "you sound like you are gonna kill each other."  
  
"Oh, Sorry Xander" Both of the Summers girls said.  
  
"now go to your rooms"  
  
"well I will when we get where we're going. Come on Dawn, its almost sundown and I need to get you home and get out to patrol."  
  
"Ok I want to set up my new bobble head anyway."  
  
"ooooook"  
  
"BYE GUYS!"  
  
you know what? If I keep being this lazy and making the chapters so short, I will end up with a really LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG story... All the better!  
  
I feel so unloved, I only have 8 reviews... sniff.  
  
Ok  
  
Bye Bye! 


	5. Spells

CONTINUING!!!!!!!!  
  
Haha  
  
Blah means Latin... I have no clue what it would be and I am way to lazy to look it up!  
  
A little while later, Dawn had a couple more bobble heads. She had one of Scooby doo, one of a witch, one of Speed racer and one of Homer Simpson. But still her favorite was Dracula. It was a full moon tonight and she wasn't allowed to go out side. She decited to play with her bobble heads... or so she said. She really went into Buffy's room and went snooping for ANYTHING Willow might have left behind.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are" (DAWN DOSENT DESERVE THAT LINE!!!!)  
  
after she was looking for a while she found a book at the bottom of some chest Buffy had/ it was weird, it had dolls and stuff on the top and on the bottom it was the stuff she knew Buffy used. She never saw the box before but it had a book in it.  
  
The book was a magic book and when Dawn opened it, it went to a page she found interesting... it was to make inanimate objects come to life.  
  
"cool... now what to do it on... hum... OH I KNOW!"  
  
she went in to her room and got out her Dracula bobble head.  
  
"do as I will make my doll come be human at the end of this bring my doll to life"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She had no clue what she just said.  
  
"maybe Willow and Tara were right, magic is harder than it looks.  
  
###############################  
  
"Ok Willow, I will." Buffy said as she and Willow talked.  
  
"I don't know, its just a thing but be nice to her, she is your little sister. You know she is actually the closest person you have?"  
  
"Will, I have heard this speech a million and a half times"  
  
"I think I know the reason you two cant stand each other for too long"  
  
"yah, and why is that?"  
  
"because your TOO alike."  
  
"too alike? We couldn't be any different! She whines to get everything! She cant stand to be alone for more than two minuets!"  
  
"Buffy, you used to be the same way, and she'll grow out of it, just watch and see"  
  
"Willow?" Tara called from their room, "is a book over Buffy's?"  
  
"which one?"  
  
"the one with the pentagram on it"  
  
"umm, I think so. Yah it is, we left it over when we did the guard spell for Dracula remember?"  
  
"yah it is over my house, I put it in my box a few days ago. See Willow, there is another thing! Dawn cant stop snooping around! She is always looking through my things!"  
  
"does she know where the book is?" Tara asked in a panic. "that's the book that has a lot of dark magic... and if you open it , it knows what you are looking for"  
  
"calm down Tara, Dawn doesn't even know I have that box... it should all be alright... right?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
And---- another chapter!  
  
Thank you Wolf Maid and some random person aka. Chris. You guys are so nice!  
  
Next chapter is going to be long, Dracula needs to come to life so yah.  
  
And lets see if this chapter gets more reviews... other than just one.  
  
BYE BYE! 


End file.
